


a wonderful, magnificent, astonishing day

by midiso



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midiso/pseuds/midiso
Summary: It was a wonderful, magnificent, astonishing day. At least it was until he had met that irritating, obsessive soccer freak.





	a wonderful, magnificent, astonishing day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I’m sorry about any mistakes in the text - English is not my first language.  
> Hope you enjoy this!

It was a wonderful, magnificent, astonishing day. The sun was shining up in the sky, the wind occasionally moved the leaves in the trees and another tiring practice session was over. Tsurugi Kyousuke was leaving Raimon Junior High and heading to the local hospital in order to visit his injured brother.

It was a wonderful, magnificent, astonishing day. The lessons hadn’t been as boring as the usual, soccer practice had finished earlier than the usual, the cafeteria’s lunch wasn’t as bad as the usual. As he walked out of the school’s gates, Tsurugi felt like the stars had aligned perfectly to make his day amazing.

It was a wonderful, magnificent, astonishing day. At least it was until he had met that irritating, obsessive soccer freak. He did anything that he could have possibly done to avoid every sort of eye contact with the windy-haired boy; but it was all for nothing: as soon as he had reached the crosswalk, Matsukaze Tenma was exactly in front of him, on the other side of the road, screaming his name in order to get his attention.

It was a wonderful, magnificent, astonishing day. It surely wasn’t going to be like this anymore. Tsurugi huffed and puffed at him, while nodding with his head; but Tenma had no intention of letting him go so, as the traffic light turned green, he ran out to meet him. 

«Hi, Tsurugi-kun!» he said, while smiling. «Are you going to the hospital?»

«Yeah.» Tsurugi answered with a quiet nod.

It was a wonderful, magnificent, astonishing day. And he had no intention of letting that stupid weirdo ruin it.

«Tsurugi-kun, I was thinking about the fact that I don’t have your phone number.» Tenma naively continued, ignoring the awful glare that Tsurugi was giving him. «Could you please give it to me? I will pass it on to the rest of the team.»

Why would that crazy guy want his phone number? Sure, he had finally double-crossed the Fifth Sector and had got closer to the team, but he had no intention of becoming a friend of them; especially, a friend of Tenma. While he was thinking about this, he suddenly had a brilliant idea. He decided to kill two birds with one stone. «Sure, Matsukaze-kun.» he agreed, as he started dictating a phone number - clearly not his.

It was a wonderful, magnificent, astonishing day. He told Tenma that he was late and that he could have texted him in order to let him record his phone number. The blue eyed guy nodned while saying goodbye; Tsurugi left with a sort of smile on his face, relieved as he had gotten rid of that stupid boy. At least that’s what he thought.

It was a wonderful, magnificent, astonishing day. It really was, until the moment when Tenma actually texted him and another guy sent him some screenshots of a conversation with the not-fooled-anymore guy. “Did you truly think that I would have not told him your real phone number?”, the person commented on the pictures. As he got to the hospital, Tsurugi rapidly read the screenshots and understood that he should have not given Hakuryuu’s phone number to Tenma.

It was a wonderful, magnificent, astonishing day. It really was. Until Tsurugi Kyousuke had met Matsukaze Tenma.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a fake conversation that I created on tumblr between these three. If you’re interested in reading the screenshots, I can link them in the comments.  
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
